


Reid Oliver: Drama Queen

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on what might have happened after the "Cushion moping" on the May 19 episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reid Oliver: Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a quick distraction from a World Cup game that didn't go the way I would have liked

Reid felt like a right down, picture perfect drama queen  
He had done the newspaper crumpling, the obnoxious groaning and even claimed that "nothing was wrong" when Katie had asked why he was in such a bad mood. He also had refused to go on a walk with her and the baby.  
Then he'd pouted and throttled an innocent pillow before advancing to punching it.  
He may even have done some undignified flailing and kicking on the couch once he was alone in the house

Knowing that throwing a tantrum wasn't the solution when a) you were older then 3 years and b) alone, Reid decided to take a more pro-active way to wind down the day from hell.

Sure, drowning three bottles of beer in short order was not going to solve the problem either, but the buzz helped him calm down a little.  
He didn't feel as restless once the alcohol made his limbs grow heavy. This time when he fell back on the couch with a grown it was with content rather than annoyance.

Fuck Luke Snyder and his mixed signals!

Reid rubbed the brim of the now almost empty bottle against his slightly tingling lips.  
It felt good  
Almost as good as grazing the tingly lips with his teeth, biting them softly  
Reid groaned, and immediately wondered if it was a groan of pleasure or annoyance  
A bit of both, he decided as his tongue licked along the rough outer edge of the brim.  
It wasn't really his fault that his oral fixation got worse when he was drunk, nor that beer bottles were perfect in shape and texture to fellate. At least he knew his problem and had usually enough self-control not to do it when he was getting drunk in company.  
… but right now, he was alone and could indulge.

He drank the last sip of the beer, before sucking the cool, smooth glass in his mouth like it was some prime piece of cock.  
He could feel himself grow hard, and opened the fly of his jeans with his free hand. Another well practised tug later he had his cock out and in a firm grip, jerking himself off unceremoniously while his tongue kept frantically circling the slender neck of the beer bottle.  
All it took was a minute or two of this, as well as some flashing memories of Luke dropping the towel in Dallas, and Reid shot his load all over his dark shirt, he hadn't bothered with keeping out of the way.

He wiped his hands clean on the shirt as well, got up to throw the bottles away, and fell into bed.  
Sleep was already claiming him as he spent a last thought on hoping that he hadn't left any incriminating stains on Katie's sofa.


End file.
